


A Moment of Silence

by Canaan



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canaan/pseuds/Canaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was bound to get him into trouble someday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> A double-drabble according to MS Word. Written for Airawyn as a gift for Fandom Stocking 2010. BR by Wendymr. Disclaimer: I don't own them and I'm not making any money.

Not fair, Donna thought as she watched the Doctor bound over snowbanks toward the the Alkespenian Great Ark. She was all bundled up and _freezing_ , while Skinny Boy didn't even look cold in that stupid trenchcoat of his. Not fair at all.

"Oh, aren't you gorgeous?" the Doctor's voice drifted back from over the next rise. "What? Is that . . . ?"

The silence stretched out. "Doctor?" Donna called. She started running, spotting the Doctor's brown coat as she topped the rise. He was hunched over beside a large and impressive metal door half-buried in snow. "Doctor?"

Whatever it was, it was either utterly fascinating or really, really bad--and with the Doctor involved, she didn't trust either one. "Well then, what is it?" she asked, panting.

An indistinct mumble answered her.

She frowned, looking carefully for aliens with guns or buttons that shouldn't be pushed. When she turned back to the Doctor, he moved just enough for her to see his tongue stuck to the freezing metal of the door.

She couldn't help laughing. "What are you, six years old?" He glared at her, sideways. "Oh, don't look at me like that-- _I'm_ not the one who inspects alien artifacts by licking them."


End file.
